


Music To Watch Boys To

by saltyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Shy Dan, Stalker Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhowell/pseuds/saltyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell doesn't particularly like his neighbors, that is until Phil Lester moves in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To Watch Boys To

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phanfic, I apologize in advance.

Dan Howell was never friendly to his neighbors.

And usually he had good reason to; spoiled six year olds, tweenaged schoolgirls who eyed him like a piece of meat, and most recently, the young couple with newborn twins. Twins. So needles to say, Dan hadn't had much luck with neighbors.

Until Phil Lester.

Dan would never forget the day the Lester family moved into the brick house next to his. It was two weeks before school started when Dan's mom called him downstairs. He trudged down the steps, earbuds at minimal volume.

"We're going over to give the new neighbors a warm welcome. And for god's sake Daniel James, take those earbuds out of your ears!" Michelle Howell sighed, handing Dan a plate of freshly baked cookies - the classic Howell welcoming gift. Dan rolled his eyes, shoving his earbuds into the pockets of his black skinny jeans.

Five minuets later Dan, his mom, dad, and brother, were standing on the Lester's front porch, smiles plastered on their faces; except Dan who would have much rather been listening to Fall Out Boy. Mrs. Lester opened the front door, a genuine smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Michelle Howell, this is my husband Ethan, and our two sons, Daniel and Aaron. We just dropped by to welcome you to the neighborhood," Dan's mom greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mrs. Lester blushed. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," Dan's mom answered for the rest of the family, shuffling them through the open door.

"Martyn, Phil, we have guests!" Mrs. Lester called up the stairs. The three other me members of the Lester family came down the stairs. Up until this moment, Dan wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible. Social gatherings weren't really his thing, until a boy with jet black fringe came bounding down the stairs, a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Yes Mom?" The boy said. Dan would later learn that the boy's name was Phil, and the lanky boy next to him was his brother - Martyn.

"These are our neighbors, the Howells. They were kind enough to drop by and welcome us to the neighborhood." Dan knew it was rude, but he couldn't stop staring at Phil. Something about him caught Dan's attention, though he didn't know why. Dan had already come to terms with the fact that he was bisexual, even if his mother hadn't.

I wonder if he's into guys? Dan thought to himself, not noticing the boy had moved across the room and was standing directly in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Phil," Dan looked up, startled.

"Uh, my name's Dan," He responded cautiously. Phil seemed unfazed by Dan's awkwardness, his smile never faltering.  
"So, what year are you going into?"

"Junior year."

"Cool, I'm going into my Senior year,"

"Cool." The conversation fizzled out from there, yet Phil didn't seem to mind Dan's answers, giving him a friendly goodbye as he left with his family.

He's like a literal ray of sunshine, Dan thought. And surprisingly, he didn't mind Phil's constant happiness.

•••

Two months passed and Dan had started falling into a routine.

Everyday after school he would run upstairs to his bedroom and lock the door, before he slightly opened the blinds until he had the perfect view of Phil Lester's bedroom. Sure, it might seem a bit creepy to most people, but over the past two months, Dan had developed a slight crush on his next door neighbor.

And by slight he means massive.

One day he's perfectly normal, going about his usually schedule; and the next day all Phil had to do was wave to him in the hallway and Dan was a goner. He spent every second possible thinking about Phil, memorizing his schedule and showing up places in hopes of bumping into Phil. 

Yet Dan's favorite part of the day was when he got to listen to his music while watching the marvel that is Phil Lester through his bedroom window. He tried to pick a new album every day, ranging anywhere from Fall Out Boy to Britney Spears. On this particular October afternoon, Dan chose Lana Del Rey's album Honeymoon, before laying on his bed and awaiting Phil's arrival.

Phil opened his door as the first notes of Terrence Loves You filled Dan's ears. Dan sat up a little, smiling at the sight of the blue eyed boy, yet his smile faltered when he noticed that Phil wasn't alone. A disgustingly pretty girl followed Phil into his room, her silky auburn hair tied into a perfect high ponytail. Dan felt a pang strike his heart like lightning.

Don't jump to conclusions, Dan thought to himself. Maybe they're just friends.

As if she knew Dan was watching, the girl leaned over and kissed Phil square on the lips. Yet what killed Dan the most was that Phil kissed back.

 

•••

Dan learned the girl's name was Astrid.

Apparently, she had had a crush on Phil since the first day of school and eventually Phil returned those feelings. It didn't take long for them be named the cutest couple in their grade. As much as he wanted it to, this news didn't stop Dan from watching Phil from his bedroom window. Some days Astrid would come over, but most of the time it was just Phil, sitting at his desk or laying on his bed, reading.

Months passed and October began to feel like a distant memory as January approached. By then, Dan had gone through almost his entire music collection, and Phil had begun to seemingly grow bored when Astrid would come over.

Dan had been listening to Strange Love by Halsey when the shouting started. At first it was muffled, but it got loud enough to the point where he could make out a few key words.

"Don't pay any attention … distancing yourself …"

"You never even cared … complete lack of interest …"

"Just admit … Phil … gay …"

The shouting stopped abruptly, and a few minuets later Dan saw Astrid storm out the front door, mascara staining her rosy cheeks. Ten minuets later the door opened again as Phil stepped out onto the snow covered sidewalk. 

His eyes were red as if he'd been crying, giving Dan the sudden urge to run outside and hug him, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.Dan grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs, hoping that he could catch up to Phil.

"Where are you going?" His mother called as Dan pulled his boots on.

"Out," He responded, opening the front door.

"Daniel James-"

"I'll be home before curfew!" Dan called back to his mother before slamming the door.

He found Phil sitting on a bench in the nearby park, staring into the snow that covered his rubber boots. Dan didn't know how to approach him at first, not knowing how to bring the topic up without revealing his actions of the past few months. He finally gathered up the courage and said the best greeting he could possibly come up with.

"Hi," Phil turned towards him, startled. His expression softened when he saw it was only Dan.

"Oh, hey," Dan sat next to Phil, biting his bottom lip.

"I, uh— heard what happened," Phil groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Was it really that loud?"

"Unfortunately," After a few moments of the two boys sitting in silence, Phil spoke. 

"She was right."

"What?"

"I was distancing myself from Astrid because I didn't even like her all that much."

"Why's that?" Dan asked, afraid of Phil's answer. "From what I saw … in school, she seemed sweet."

"I know, it's just— I," Dan held his breath as Phil looked at him, his eyes filled with fear and … love? "I think I'm gay, Dan."

Dan tried to hold back a grin, but ended up with a small smile I his lips. "Do you want to get coffee?"

"It's nine thirty pm, Dan." Phil laughed, blushing a bit.

"It's never too late for coffee, Phil," He teased, standing up. Dan held his hand out, which Phil hesitantly took. "C'mon, I know this place that's open twenty four hours,"

And for the first time in a while, Phil genuinely smiled.


End file.
